In recent years, the rapidly accelerating cost of funeral services has become the object of mounting public concern. Although modern techniques could probably do much to reduce these costs, funerals have resisted the application of technology largely because of the solemnity and traditional conservativeness of the funeral ceremony. Thus, coffins, caskets, head stones, and the like are prepared by means of conventional techniques which require the expenditure of extensive hand workmanship and traditional materials.
In the above-referenced patern application entitled Multi-element Casket, which is hereby incorporated by reference, I disclosed a very economical apparatus for the display and cremation of the deceased. The casket disclosed there comprises a number of elements and is particularly suited for services involving cremation of the deceased. The casket comprises a container bottom configured and dimensioned to contain suitable bedding which is disposed within the container bottom. A platform supports the container bottom as well as an outer casket shell having sidewalls and an openable top element. In accordance with the apparatus there disclosed the outer casket shell is configured and dimensioned to extend around and be positioned over the container bottom while they both rest on the platform.
One of the advantages of the apparatus disclosed in my earlier application is the ease with which the casket may be transported and stored. Specifically, the actual cremation receptacle comprises a container bottom and support elements which are made in such a manner that they may be folded into compact form. The container further comprises a top which may be folded into a box for containing both the container bottom and the support member. This particular structure is extremely advantageous inasmuch as the outer casket shell is conventional in appearance and is reused, and the disposable part of the casket, namely, the container bottom and, typically, bedding and liner, are relatively inexpensive.
While this arrangement works well in the United States, in some foreign countries furneral services and customs vary quite markedly from those in this country. For example, in Japan the appearance of the casket is not as critical as it is in the United States. Another difference is the fact that the top of the casket, instead of containing a half-door which opens, has a glass window which is provided with a pair of shutters. This is part of a problem caused by a radical difference in undertaking procedures between those of the Far East and those of the West. Specifically, in Japan and a number of other Far Eastern countries the body of the deceased is not embalmed. Hence, decay of the body proceeds at an accelaerated rate. Such decay results in the generation of liquids and vapors. The liquids tend to destroy even conventional wooden caskets. In accordance with the present invention, an inexpensive and novel casket assembly, particularly useful in such circumstances, is described.